roadtohillnothingfandomcom-20200214-history
Claw
"Susie, long time no see" - Claw to Susie 2032. Claw was one of the original member's of Dark Origin and recurring villian in the Hill Nothing series, although at times he changes sides. ''Dark Origin 2020 Claw was one of the original members of the first Dark Origin. With his twisted and sadistic mind he always styles himself as a clown. He was also considered to be able to cope in stressful conditions and deemed to be an excellent gunman being able to work many types of firearms. By 2020 Claw was the vice leader of Dark Origin, under Howard Gallow and along with other infamous terrorists Sly Nenko and GZ. Later in 2020 Claw along with the rest of Dark Origin captured the Nuclear facility island off the coast of the United States, where Dark Origin took control of the country's nuclear weapons and captured Agent Darrell. Dark Origin ordered the President of the United States to hand over 1 billion dollars and secret Company codes or they would fire a nuke at America. As Dark Origin waited for the Presiden't's reply an G.B.B.S agent called Susie was sent to stop the terrorists. However as Susie entered the facilty Claw was watching her through security camera's from inside his office. Claw also would encounter Susie and attempted to shoot her but instead shot Darrell before fleeing the room. After the deaths of GZ and Sly Nenko, Howard along with captured lab scientish Doctor Jerry with a few of his men departed the island for Hill Nothing, but would be defeated by Susie and her friend Scaz. However Claw would escape and quickly went into hiding. In hiding Claw would plan and prepare for the reformation of Dark Origin making him the leader. ''Dark Origin 2032 & Company In the year 2032, Claw has managed to re-form Dark Origin while trying to keep his plans as secret as possible, but he was seen in New York in a Warehouse where Susie now lived, who was informed by Rex (Susie's old friend) and that Dark Origin was reforming with Claw as the leader, Susie and Rex then drove to a wherehouse where Claw was seen, just as they arrived Claw`s men attacked killing Rex and knocking Susie out cold, when Susie woke up he greeted her and was going to kill her with his revolver she quickly escaped,and went to her friend General Young for help to stop Claw. Later Susie returned the wherhouse with General Young ,Doctor Alexia and private Ninch ,they hear about Claw and some agents and agent Kyle talking about the Dark P ortal, they attack him killing many of his men and some Company agents,private Ninch gets killed as well, Claw then escapes, then Adam comes who was Susie`s old friend who she thought died, Claw then returns again to kill Susie and Kyle he gets wounded by Susie and then reveals he is not the leader of Dark Origin but the evil Johnson is, Susie then kicks and throws Claw off the building sending him crashing to the streets below, he is presumed dead but several dumpsters and crates below just maneged to break his fall and he survived babdly hurt was still alive, later the deadly virus is unleashed in New York after some infected people escaped from Johnson`base and the city was cut off and was to be destroyed by a nuke at sunrise,with most of the new Dark Origin members dead and thier soldiers who ran away Claw after learning that New York was to be dstroyed and the evil Kurvious (another member) and Johnson have to escape,during this the alliance Claw had with Johnson soon started to crumble slowly, Claw with Johnson later escape on a helicopter ,Johnson who decides to become the new leader of the Company, after Susie and her friends escape the city New York is destroyed. Here Claw's swears that one day he will at last be the leader of Dark Origin. Johnson's Company 2035 A few years later Johnson the new leader of the Company has Claw working for him, he is tracking down Susie and The rebals, he later asks Johnson if he can kill Susie Johnson lets him,later Claw meets Susie in the badlands he says he wants to help her and that Johnson has a cure for the Virus,she lets him join her and the Rebels attack Johnson he agrees, that night Claw with Susie ,Scaz ,Kyle and Rebecca and the Rebals attack Johnson`s base he and Susie and Scaz get into the base but Johnson`s escapes on a shuttle they pursue him to the old town of Hill Nothing , they soon get shot down and have to fight many infected and Johnson`s men, soon Claw leaves and Susie and Scaz don`t know where he went. Later Claw follows Susie and Scaz to hell and is shocked to see Susie`s Mum and Johnson, they soon all leave, Claw and the group try to retreat but Susie `s Mum stop`s them then Susie is in a showdown with Johnson, Susie `s Mum then returns to her normal way and stops Johnson, then Johnson gets thrown off the building to his death soon one of Johnson`s men shoots Susie`s Mum and she falls to her death then Claw and Scaz come and see that Susie is turning evil, she tells them to take the cure and leave, sadly they have to leave, Claw and Scaz on a car drive off and the hero Susie soon dies. Claw leaves with Scaz to rebuild the world. Rebirth of Dark Origin 2040 Claw helps in the rebuilding of the new world, he even makes friends with Scaz for a short period of time, but soon Claw remember's his past and urge to be the leader of Dark Origin, so Claw decided to reform Dark Origin for the third time. Claw quickly gather's up the remains of the previous Dark Origin and forms a small army. Claw even gets the last Destroyer's from Johnson's old Company and uses them for his war against the Global Republic. Claw then makes base out in the desert at a underground Bunker used for storing weapons. While here Claw does some research on the first Dark Origin and obtains some of Howard Gallow's plans and weapons, and decides to activate a deadly weapon known as the G.K.D. (Global Killer Device) so he would go down in history as the man that changed the world. Soon Scaz, Captain Max and Global republic troops decide to stop his plans, they attack the Bunker and engage a battle between Claw and his troops, Claw's troops can't defend the base for long and Republic troops break through their lines, Claw tries to stop Scaz and shoots at him but Scaz manages to wound Claw but Claw manages to retreat into his Bunker. Inside his base Claw' works on the final stages of activating the G.K.D. Scaz then enters the room but Claw quickly gets a Destroyer to attack Scaz and leaves the room heading deep within the Bunker to safety, Captain Max comes in and kills the Destroyer but are horrified to see that Claw had activated the weapon and they cannot stop it. After launching the weapon, Claw with some of his surviving troops head over to the old town of Hill Nothing. Claw heads to the old Secret lab, he finds his way through the rubble where Howard had his battle with Susie and Scaz from 2020, apprantly since Howard is immortal Claw finds him still alive, but Claw has bigger plans. Soon Scaz comes to investagate of recently missing miners in the lab Scaz is tricked into opening sealed chambers of the lab which unleashes creature from The experiment, so they can destroy what's left of the world. Claw quickly shoots and wounds Scaz knocking him out cold, Claw accepts Howard taken over again, and they soon leave. Claw and Howard head over to the Jungle base located deep in the jungle to observe the world slowly falling. Eventually Scaz, Rose, David and Kate arrived in an attempt to stop Dark Origin. However, Claw with the help of Dark Origin members Maxus and The Hunter attack and restrain Scaz, as Rose who turned out to be a spy working for Dark Origin shoots Scaz and looks on as David is killed. Claw then brings Scaz into the Jungle base to Howard. Soon Scaz and his friends taken captive manage to turn against their enemies and Claw activates the base's self-distruct sequence and then quickly escapes into the jungle. It is unkown what happens to Claw after this, he most likely went into hiding. Return of Claw 2042 Two years after narrowly escaping Scaz and the Republic, Claw re-emerges out of the shadows of London, England. Bent on getting his revenge, Claw begins a rampage throughout the city, killing hundreds. He plots a sinister plan with a local crime lord called Doyle to stir up a war between the Republic and the newly formed Green Army. Category:Characters Category:Villians Category:Protagonists